Horizon
Horizon is a demon level created by Motu2 (Formerly Mylon). It boasts beautiful effects, good background, and its own boss fight part. It is normally considered, an easy demon. Overview Horizon is demon level created by Motu2, (Possibly, the top 100 player in Geometry Dash). It is similar to Sirius due to its stunning effects and beautiful designs. Gameplay Horizon starts a dual cube mode there are sun-like decorations colored in white and spikes made out of 3DL that flows like it is reflecting the spikes. The dual mode is not that hard but, can be clear out with timed jumps. The next game mode is UFO which now features a background that flashes in white which changes the color scheme. While the objects shakes and suddenly moves. The player must be careful and not to got down. The next game mode will be a cube that ends up in gravity, then will change into ball mode, this one is fairly easy, the block design and objects are now colored in black and white which has a good designs. Then the player will be caged by a group of blocks that last for seconds, then the level name will appear. The screen flashes into white and the game mode will become a fairly easy wave mode. The background resembles a grid in a group of glows that resembles a galaxy with different colors. After that, the player is teleported 4 times while there are galaxies-like circular disk can be seen. The next game mode is a robot mode, the background now turns into red as well as the ground. The background is a scrambled and rotated group of reddish chains. While the player has to dodge an abundance of somehow, transparent spikes and platforms. Then, the platforms and spikes will flash and move. The next part is the same part again but with invisible-like hazards that makes the game mode harder. The game mode is a mini ship mode, same as the first UFO mode. Can be cleared with some clicks, the objects also shakes as well. Then everything will turn into black after that. The player will now turn into a mini ball mode, while the said to be "Boss" which resembles a butterfly will slowly fades in and appear. The player can meet a key for low-detail mode to reduce lags which optional. Then the words: "Her name is anemone" will appear which said to the name of the boss. The game mode will become a wave mode, the boss will now start to become active as it is surrounded by circles of fire. The boss will release a lines made up of 3DL which is the target of its projectiles, the player must be careful due to the crucial timing and fakes everywhere. As the boss fires laser-like projectiles to the player. The background scheme is different. Then the boss will fire a star-shaped laser projectile 3 times then a figure that resembles a star with a red shadow in a dark background will suddenly appear. The boss' color scheme changes into white and red. The boss-fight will get more harder as well as the boss fires projectiles rapidly, there are circular groups of spikes that required to dodge near the end. The boss will now fire its last projectiles while the screen fades into white. The level ends with a white flower and the word: "End". Trivia * The level shares similar fate to FunnyGame due into the fact that the creator (Motu2) is possibly an emergency account. Which is similar to Caustic, who is FunnyGame's emergency account who creates Death Moon. * Coincidentally, both Motu2 and Caustic have created at least, one demon level and both are said to be detailed and epic. * FunnyGame made a trend (#RespectMotu), several weeks after the level became Demon which appreciates the top 100, Motu finishing demon levels without practice mode. Walkthrough